


Grimaces and Grins

by starknaked



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Flatmate!Niall, M/M, One direction AU, Roommate!Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starknaked/pseuds/starknaked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Liam is floormates with Zayn, an English Lit. Major who speaks Klingon; Niall, a part time football coach; Harry, an amateur drummer; and Louis, the president of the drama department. What could possible go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alex

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU. There's a female involved and she's paired with Liam. I'll post every week at best. I hope. I love you xx

Chapter 1

 

Being a teenager is bullshit.

The movies make it sound so fun. Sex, alcohol, parties, friends, bar nights, the works. That is _so_ not the half of it.

For one, there's high school. No need to elaborate on that, it pretty much speaks for itself. Then you graduate and bust your ass preparing for college. Which getting into is a fucking pain in the ass. Ask anyone. There's a lot of requirements and interviews and entrance exams. Once you get in its not going to get any better. Not by a long shot. You have to wake up at ungodly hours in the morning if the schedule assigned to you is crap and you're most likely going to end up finishing schoolwork you haven't at home which violates the whole idea of dismissal. Coffee and energy drinks will substitute for water and alcohol will be whats keeping you sane and not the other way around. 

Then you have to get a job to get by. You either work somewhere with shit pay or a shit job. Scrubbing toilets doesn't come with a cheap pay, y'know. And hanging your mouth open at the back of a counter doesn't shower you with riches, either. 

Honestly, you work yourself to the bone for what? So you could get a degree, then a job, then a family, retire, receive pension, and die. Life is a cruel, inevitable cycle. It's 'The System'.

_Ugh._

Alex is getting philosophical again. She hates it when that happens. But it's not really her fault she sort of hates everything, is it? Okay, she doesn't hate _everything._ But she doesn't like a lot of things, either. 

Hmm. Alex likes that word. _Either_. It offers options. Chances, if you will. It's like being in a crossroads. And Alex is comforted by the idea that she hypothetically has a say in all of this even if she doesn't. 

She's getting philosophical again. 

The thing is, Alex chose this _herself._

Either she cooperates with 'The System', pleases her parents and fulfills her dreams and all that crap or _they'd cut her off._

You see, they love Alex, they do. But they have other plans for her besides working in her garage all day. Building and rebuilding the family car, fixing a few of their friends' autos for pizza and beer, maybe painting a few pieces for her friends' houses, as well. They want her to be happy and they want her to _stay_ happy. Not end up homeless a few years after they have gone and died, leaving her with what little they have. So they asked her if she wanted to take what talent she's got, work with it, and do whatever she was doing before professionally and with better pay other than snacks and booze. She said yes. 

But luckily enough, she got into a University in a nice town, got a good flat, a job that doesn't make her want to shove her hand down someone's throat, and some decent flatmates.

Come to think of it, she's not really complaining about getting an education or the lot. She just really hates the bullshit schoolwork, ass teachers, and mornings. Oh, does she hate mornings. 

And Horan. Niall _Fucking_ Horan.

It was around eight o'clock in the morning when the moving men came. 

There were four of them, big muscly, sweaty, old dudes with shaved heads and beer bellies. And Alex wanted to kill them all. They huffed and puffed and grunted like trains while moving some of Niall's things in the flat, and some of Alex's things out. Did they have to be so fucking loud? No. And did they have to start moving at fucking eight in the morning? Fuck no. It's like they purposely drag and drop and slam the furniture around for the sole purpose of ruining Alex's morning.

 

She was still in bed when she heard the first drag of the couch against the hardwood floor. They were taking out her sofa and putting it in storage so there can be room for Niall's couch. His idea, of course.

 

With her eyelids feeling heavier than a sack of bricks, she slowly opened them and stretched out into a yawn. Letting out an unattractive moan upon hearing her bones crack. Well at least they keep their damn mouths shut while they move Niall's shit around, she thought. 

 

Then she hears her annoying wanker of a best friend who is now her damn room mate. "Hey! Thanks, mates! Here's a little something for the troubles." Great. She's been awake for two minutes and she already wants to stab somebody. Then the door slams loudly and her head starts aching and wow does she really want to rip out Niall's dick right now.

 

After a few seconds, Niall is already in her room sitting next to her on the bed, grinning like a complete tool. "That was the rest of them, I am now officially your room mate." Then his grin got wider and more stupid and brighter. Alex hates it at the same time loves it.

Alex's not serious when she jibes about wanting to kill Niall. But when she is, she will probably miss him too much after the first three seconds then try to revive him afterwards. 

"Great, now get out of my room." She says without looking at him and falls back into her bed, pulling the covers over herself.

Niall, who has known Alex since they were seven, should know better than to do what he just did.  

"Come on, don't you want to get up early for once? Celebrate my being your room mate and all?" Niall slumped himself next to Alex and placed his hands behind his head.

"No," She snuggles deeper into her covers and pretends that Niall is just another one of her pillows.

_"Aaaaalexxx."_ A loud, annoying, heavy-as-fuck pillow that is now lying on top of her.

"Get off me, you knob." She pushes Niall off of her in an attempt to regain all feeling in her crushed legs.

"Sheesh, you're not usually this irritated by my affection." He rolls off and lies on his stomach, hand resting on his palms.

"Because you're not usually this acidic." She threw back.

"I'm not acidic, I'm a ball of sunshine." He pouts, lower lip jutting out pink and shiny. 

"No, you're Niall." She pecked his nose lovingly (well, as lovingly as Alex can in the morning). "Because I hate the sun, but not you. Why do you think my curtains are black?" 

"Because you're a vampire and you only asked me to move in so you'll have an easier target 'cause you're just that damn lazy?" Niall reopened his eyes from when Alex kissed him and giggled. 

"That is not true about vampires, y'know. That they'll die because of the sun. But I can surely see why they hate it." She waggled her finger like she was Hermione Granger telling Ron Weasley that it's 'LeviOsa not LevioSA'. "Besides, a vampire wouldn't feed off of you. You're so pale they'd mistake you for a projecting ghost."

"Well, then, paint me orange and call me-" 

"Annoying?" Alex offered. 

"I was going to say 'delicious', but oh well." He grinned smugly. More to himself than anyone, really. He's got his head in the clouds, that one. 

"You've mistaken vampires for ghouls, mate." Again, 'LeviOsa not LevioSA'. "Everybody's blood tastes the same. Unless you're Sam Winchester, that is."

"You say that as if you've tasted it yourself," he grimaced, Niall doesn't like my show that much, which is why I often question his intelligence, "What was it? Red blood cell with a dash of demon blood?"

"Aw, you remembered." Alex bared her teeth. "And I thought you didn't like the show."

"Its hard not to pick up things when you've watched every episode like, three times." He snorted. 

"Four actually," She corrected proudly.

"Christ. I wouldn't be surprised if you've memorized all the lines by now." He chuckled.

"Season 4 Episode 1 'Lazarus Rising'. Dean Winchester meets Castiel for the first time. _'Who are you?' 'I'm Castiel' 'Yeah, I got that much. I mean, what are you?' 'I'm an angel of the Lord.'"_ Alex recited, voice altering in a pathetic attempt to imitate the real characters' voices. 

"Why am I friends with you again?" Niall feigned confusion.

"Because you love me." She beamed. "And no one would help you with your math if I'm not around."

Niall rolled his eyes. "You got me."

"That's my favorite scene in the whole series, by the way. If I show up looking and acting different ask me what the lines to my favorite scene are and if I-"

"If you answer incorrectly then 'stock up on some salt'. I know the drill." It truly is a wonder why Niall is still friends with Alex.

"Good." She nodded.

"For fuck's sake, Alex. You are not going to get possessed by a demon." He groaned.

"You never know." She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"You're weird." He breathed as he closed his eyes.

"Hmmm." Alex did the same. 

This went on for a few minutes then Niall opened his eyes. "What are we talking about, again?"

"You are now officially my room mate," Alex sullenly repeated Niall's words from earlier.

"Oh, yeah. Come on, get off the bed!" He sat up.

"No." She shook her head and lied flat on her stomach. 

The bed dips and Niall is already at the door. "Suit yourself, you tart. I'll see you later." Then he slams the fucking door and Alex just wants to slam Niall out the window.

 

She knew she'll regret asking that prick to move in. She knew this would affect her sleeping hours because Niall is just the type of person who is happy from when he first opens his eyes in the morning to when he closes them at night. She knew that she might end up killing the poor guy by the end of the first week. And she knew too damn well that the walls are thin and that Niall is a fucking loud wanker but she still went through with it. 

 

The only reason why is because she is broke. Broke as fuck. 

 

And she can't afford to work a full time job at any point of the year and still manage to maintain her average. She's taking Engineering for fuck's sake! So she only manages to work during the afternoon on days when her classes are in the morning, which are Tuesdays and Thursdays. Also referred to as Hell days.

 

Anyway, she can't really afford to keep an apartment while paying full rent by herself and her bestfriend moving in seemed like a very good idea at the time so they went with it.

 

It kind of went a little something like this.

 

__

__

"What do you mean he's moving?!" Louis demanded. He and Harry were the gay couple living  across the hall and they were the only ones besides Niall and Alex on this floor. (There were only three flats per room, you see.)

 

"Its not like he's going to be actually moving," Alex rolled her eyes at the toned, tanned, twat who has his feet up her coffee table. 

Alex likes using alliterations, by the way. Even if she's just talking to herself in her head. Niall is a blonde, blue-eyed, bloke; Louis is a toned, tanned, twat; and Harry is a captivating, curly-haired, cunt.

Louis was also one of the few people in the world who she wouldn't stab with a fork if he tries to initiate a conversation before she's had her morning cup of coffee. Mainly because Louis would act the same way.

 

"Uh, I'm pretty sure when he said 'Guys, I'm moving' he meant he would go somewhere else hence the definition of 'move'." Louis retorted. Louis is full of sass, as you might notice.

 

"Yeah but it doesn't mean he's moving off to somewhere far." Alex said.

 

"Explain yourself Alice Kingsley", he titled his chin and narrowed his eyes. A typical Louis-thing to do. He hates it when he doesn't know things he feels like he should. And he feels like he should know everything. 

 

"My last name is not 'Kingsley', for the matter," she rolled her eyes,"and Niall is only going to be moving a few feet."

 

"I am still not grasping what you are trying to-" Louis started dramatically shaking his head and fanning his face.

 

"I am broke, confused, and lazy. Niall is my best friend, someone I'm least likely to shove down the garbage disposal, and he knows to operate a coffee machine to my liking. He is practically the reason why I-" 

 

"Cut to the chase, Alex, I've heard your Niall-monologue a thousand times already!" He waved his hands impatiently and she slapped his bicep. Yes, Louis has biceps. And very fit ones, she might add.

 

"Niall is going to move in with me to save money on rent." Alex breathed in one huff. 

 

"Well you could've just said so," he rolled his eyes and threw up his hands.

 

For a while he was really quiet then he suddenly jumps, like he got electrocuted, and his eyes got wide and glassy, then he started gripping Alex's shoulders and shaking her, "For the love of my sanity, Alice! Do. Not. Have. Loud. Gross. Incest. Sex. With. Niall. The walls are too thin and you two are like cousins or something just- just ew."

 

Alex punched his arm, threw him off the couch and grimaced in the most offending face she could muster. 

 

"All is right, now. I am here", speaking of the devil. 

Louis' shrill voice hollered from outside the living room followed by loud footsteps and doors opening and slamming and Alex's knuckles are white and she tries so hard not to get up and shove a fucking cheese grater up Louis' ass. She fails. And within seconds she's already swinging her bedroom door open and glaring a hole through Louis' head.

 

"Who the fuck let you in my flat?" She demanded. Now, Alex loves Louis just as much as Harry and Niall but she would also very much love to sew his mouth shut and handcuff him to the bathroom sink.

 

"Technically," Niall stood fro the couch and help up a finger, "its our flat now, babe."

She groaned.  

"Don't remind me," she snapped. 

 

"Aw, don't be like that." Niall cooed. 

 

Alex was already annoyed beyond belief. And just when she thinks two people to interact with this early in the morning is a pain, Harry steps in and tackles Alex in a hug.

 

"Let me go, you freak! I can't breathe!" She struggles from the boy's grip but fails. "Stop touching me you, long-legged limp!"

 

"Happy move in day!" When Alex is all scowls and grimaces, Styles is just smirks and grins. Its fucking annoying. 

 

"Harry, you better let go of her or she'll break your arm," Niall warns.

 

He scoffs when Alex stops resisting and falls limp with a sigh. "See? She loves me."

 

"Yes, but I'm just really too tired to give a fuck," she yawns. This early in the morning, its already 9 am, Alex is either too tired or too grumpy. Harry should know this. Right now she's thinking salt and holy water. But then again, she's too tired.

 

Niall sighed and rolled his eyes before sidestepping to Alex's side and grabbing her arm, his wallet, and his keys. "C'mon, let's get you some coffee."

 

"And bacon?" Alex pouted hopefully and glazed at Niall. 

 

"Alright."

 

"I love you."

 

"I know."

 

||| 

School is shit.

Everything today leading up two in the afternoon is just shit.

These are Alex's routine thoughts during Hell Days. She has to wake up at fucking six in the morning and go to school before seven. Only to attend her first period which is _History._ What torture. Then she has to drone on until two in the afternoon and her last period is Gym Class (what is this? Highschool?) and their coach leaves offs dismissing them to the assistant coach (who is Niall _Fucking_ Horan) and he never dismisses them on time because her the students are always challenging Niall and even Alex couldn't let him back out on that so she has to wait for their stupid game to end. 

"Horan, if you don't end that game in the next thirty seconds I am going to run across the field, take the ball, rip it into pieces, and shove a piece up every single one of your asses." She whisper-yelled when Niall was close enough. Room mate or not, she's get in trouble for speaking to an assistant coach like that. 

The rules were the first team to score three goals wins and the score was down to 8 to 9 in favor of Niall's team. If the other team scores and the game ties, Alex swears to God she is going to punch someone. 

Niall gave her a little smirk then he nodded his head (more like tipped his imaginary hat). 'With pleasure' he seemed to say. 

Then he rounded the field and stole the ball from the other team. Niall was showing off. He was going to win this by himself. What a proper bloke. 

With the ball in his possession, he ran a wide birth. Avoiding the other team's players and his own's. He dodged, and kicked and ducked. But he never passed. Then when he reach the goal he ran a three-sixty degree turn while dribbling the ball, winking at the girls near the bleachers who apathetically swooned, and kicked the ball straight towards the goalie. The other players must've thought he was mad. But he wasn't. He shot the goal and missed the goalie's shoulder by an inch and won the game. "Class dismissed!" He bellowed.

He was cheered for and clapped at. But when he reached Alex with a wide sloppy grin she scoffed. "Can we go now?" 

He and Alex drove to the auto shop where she worked at. Roughly a block away from their flat. It was just an open garage with car parts hung around the entrance, grease smelling from the depths of the shop, and a burly rusted sign hung above. Alex loved it. 

"See you at home?" Niall stated more than asked (he still has to go back to school because he has afternoon classes on Tuesdays), as he pulled their old car into a stop. It was probably as old as Alex. She and Niall rummaged through dumpsite after dumpsite to find a near exact replica of Sam and Dean's car back when she was in High School. It was the same brand and model, just a different color. She could've gotten it painted black but she said that there was only one true baby of Dean Winchester. And this (this mossy green one) was hers. The only person who's allowed to drive it besides her was Niall because he was the one who found it.

"See ya'" She got out and trudged to the shop in her combats, sleeveless denim jacket, and worn out jeans. Sometimes, when its really hot, she even ties a bandanna around her head for good measure. But its really just for show.

When she's in the shop, she was greeted by the sweet old woman who's son owns the shop. She's seventy and she has a cloud of white hair around her face and she doesn't wear glasses which is weird for an old person. "Hello, Alice." And she likes to call Alex 'Alice'.

"Hello, Mrs. Burrows." Alex took of her jacket and tied her hair in a ponytail. It wasn't that hot even with the sun shining high because the wind whipped at Alex's hair and she doesn't want to have hair all over her face while she's doing her work. The shop is an open space in an open field so the wind and sun can sometimes be a problem. 

"Robert left on an errand but he said that he had a job for you," she handed her a folder and nodded towards the car in the middle of the garage, "says, 'Just give it to the kid. She'll know what to do'."

It was Bobby's diagnostics on the car. According to the folder, it's left front tire has a nail stuck to it and the radiator was broken. Alex can fix that. 

She went to the car and recognized it as a '67 Ford Mustang. Niall and her used to have a remote control one when they were young. She bent down to the tire and got to work. 

On their first week here, Alex considered getting a job at the coffee shop. But she figured she'd rather drink the coffee, not serve it. Then she thought why not get a job that fits her interest? Like auto repair work? It'd give her practice and the like. Plus, she doesn't have to talk to people that often, just the cars. But the fact that the shop's owner is named 'Robert' just like in the show Supernatural (even though his last name is 'Singer' not 'Burrows') and that he also wears a dirty baseball cap is just a bonus.

Alex continues working on the car until dusk when she couldn't find a spare part in the dump behind the shop (because lets face it, the car may be a beaut but its pretty old, she reckons). Then Mrs. Burrows came to find her to say that her shift is over. 

It was around six and Niall was probably still asleep from a day of training so she decided to walk.

The walk home was chilly so Alex felt stupid wearing a _sleeveless_ jacket. She clutched the denim hard to her chest her fingers started to tremble. It was mid-November. She should've opted for winter instead of 80's biker chic. Sigh. Seriously, though. Fuck. The cold ate at her nose and she felt like it was going to turn black and fall off. It wasn't this cold last week. She didn't want it to come to this but it was just so fucking cold and their flat is like three miles away (exaggerating). She patted her jacket for her pack of emergency fags and sighed when she found them. Alex regretfully took one out, regretfully lit it up, regretfully inhaled, and blew out regretfully. Did she mention she was regretting this? Niall, Harry, and Louis hates it when she smokes. But damn, did the smoke feel good as it warmed up her lungs. She stared fondly (and regretfully) at the burning red cherry while inhaling and wondered if Harry or Louis cooked dinner. Not Niall. Never Niall. The boy couldn't cook to save his life. And the same goes for Alex.

She stomped on the butt of the cigarette before going in the building, hoping the sweat from walking up the stairs will cover the smell of nicotine on her. 

When she gets inside their flat, Niall is waiting for her on the couch with his arms crossed. "You smoked." His eyes were hard and his mouth was a tight line.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "What gave me away?"

"I saw you light it three houses away from the window." He gestured to the window in question.

"Spying on me, are you?" She tried to joke. Niall really did hate it when she smoked. Beer? Sure. Excessive caffeine? 'Course. Staying way past her bedtime? (Niall insisted that Alex should have a bedtime because once she starts her Harry Potter Marathon there's no stopping her even though he sometimes lets break the bedtime rule) Fine. But smoking? Nope, not a chance. No go.

"Alex." He softened and walked towards Alex. 

"I'm sorry." She melted. "But quitting isn't exactly a two day process, Niall."

"Well, at least you're trying." He offered a sad smile and rubbed her shoulder.

"Are the blokes home yet? I'm starving." Niall's face tried to get back to its usual bright self but Alex could still see the sad behind it. It pained her to see him so disappointed of her. But she really is trying. She's been smoking since she was _sixteen_. And she made no move to quit before Niall's grandfather died of lung cancer and he practically begged her to quit. 

But smoking calms her. Its an escape as well as a privilege that she abuses from time to time. But still, seeing Niall like this was breaking her. She was supposed to be the sullen and grumpy one, not Niall. So for him she'd try. Because Niall meant more to her than a stupid cigarette. Niall saw that she was deep in thought so he grabbed her hand and pecked her cheek reassuringly. 

They were always like this. A bit touchy but purely friendly. They kiss in the mouth but no more than quick pecks. Its one of those quick pecks that calms Alex during test week or anxiety attacks or anything. Because most of the time Alex is anything but calm. 

He dragged them to Louis and Harry's flat and walked straight in like he owned the place. "Do you have food?"

The smell hit Alex like a train of delicious proportions. Harry was cooking tonight.

It smelled of mac and cheese and toast and butter and Alex's mouth started to water. They waltzed to the kitchen where four plates were set on the small table and the food served was clearly for four. Harry already knew to include Niall and Alex in their proportions seeing as the both of them couldn't survive without them.

"Styles, I love you. Marry me." Alex sat down at the nearest chair, grabbed her knife and fork and looked too eager for her own good.

"Alex, you're stunning, but-" Harry got cut off when Louis entered the room.

"But you don't have a dick and you're not me so tough luck, babe." Louis sat across Niall, who was next to Alex, and beamed at Harry, who returned the gesture by kissing him tenderly.

"Guys, not at the table. I'm going to throw up." Niall threatened.

"Shut up, Horan before I throw you out." Louis mumbled through the kiss.

"Yeah, Horan, shut up or no mac and cheese for both of us." Alex said as she golfed down the meal.

"I am betrayed, Alex." He put a hand on his chest and gawked at her.

"Sorry. I love mac and cheese more than you." 

"Attta girl, Alice." Louis stopped kissing Harry and they went on to eating dinner. "We won't throw you out, just Niall."

"Louis!" He smacked his arm.

"Watch it, kid." Louis whined.

"Shut up, both of you." Alex didn't like it when people are fighting while she's eating mac and cheese.

"Enough, you lot." Harry said loudly and everyone fell silent after that. 

"Alex, smoked again today." Except Niall.

"Alex" "Alex!" "Niall!"

She smacked him upside the head and gawked. 

"Alex, you know its not good for you." Harry scolded. 

In terms of family, Harry is the immature father and Louis is the inappropriate mother while Niall is the taddle-tale wanker little brother.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Alice?" Louis shrieked.

"That's it, I'm taking your lighter." Harry held out his hand and fixed Alex with a stern look.

"Or what? You'll ground me?" She snorted. And apparently that wasn't the best thing to do.

"Yes, in fact. Alex, so help me God, I am going to ground you." Louis stared her down. 

"Fine!" She handed the plastic blue thing and her pack of fags to them. "Its not like I do it everyday."

"I don't care." He shrugged and threw the fags in the bin and pocketed the lighter. 

"How was work?" Niall threw in.

Alex was glad to have the subject changed. "It was good. I got to fix a wicked car today."

"Christ. We need to get you laid." It was Louis who said this. The same Louis who threatened to ground her at the ripe age of _fucking nineteen._


	2. Liam

Chapter 2

Liam didn't want to move. Not at all. But Zayn did. And Liam couldn't say no to Zayn. They were perfectly settled in on the campus dorm where he could sneak in a girl so effortlessly from across the hall and get laid. But that's beside the point. Alright, it kind of is the point. 

Between football practice, struggling to keep his grades from failing, and, well, sleeping, he's too lazy to make an effort to snag some chic from the bar even though its not as hard as for him as it is for anyone else. 

You see, Liam is perfect. Or at least everybody thinks he is. He's got a great body, a perfect face, and.... Well, for most, if you accomplish those things, you're already perfect. 

But Liam doesn't think he's perfect. He's just too kind of there. And he's lucky to be friends with Zayn who isn't.

"Are you going to help or?" Zayn sarcastically commented, waving a dripping red paint brush in his hand. He's painting the cabinets. 

"But haven't you got everything settled, already?" Liam whines.

Then Zayn rolls his eyes and points to the kitchen, "Unwrap the plates and put them in the shelves."

Liam sighs and heaves himself up the couch and across the small space between the living room and the kitchen. The flat wasn't huge, but it was the best they've checked out since moving out of the campus dorm. There's a living room with a couch and instead of a coffee table and a rug, they have plastic wrap on the floor for Zayn's projects. Their rooms are across from each other down a narrow hall to the left of the kitchen. And there's one bathroom. Which isn't a problem because Liam is always the first one up and goes for a jog and Zayn practically forces Liam to shower because he smells like dead fish.

"Have you met the neighbors yet?" Zayn asks absent-mindedly while continuing on his painting thing. "I said 'Hi' to the one's on 4B a bit earlier."

"No. Any of them hot?" He snorts.

"Yeah, quite charming, too. But Louis and Harry aren't single." He raises his eyebrows mockingly. "I'm not sure about Niall and Alex from 4A, though."

"Fuck off." Liam glares. "So they're all dudes, huh?"

"Pretty much," Zayn replied nonchalantly. He's got that look again. You know, that drawn-eyebrows-hooded-eyes-pursed-lips kind of look that is a sure sign he's concentrating on something really hard and he would punch you of you mess it up. So Liam didn't bother. 

They had takeaway for dinner and spent the first night in their new flat watching Supernatural. Liam doesn't like it all that much but Zayn loves it, so they watch it anyway. 

The next morning Liam got up early for a jog. Zayn was still unconscious when he left and still will be when he gets back. He circles the lot three times and grabs a bottle of water from the convenience store in the middle of his second lap before he gets back to the flat.  
Liam was tired and sleepy and glad that he didn't have class until 1 in the afternoon. His legs are sore in a good way and his cheeks are flushed. His neck is rimmed with sweat and he's sure Zayn is going to spray him with a hose the second he enters their flat.

On his way up he sees a girl in a grey shirt thats about two sizes too big on the couch in their floor's landing with a cellphone on her hand. He think he's Niall or Alex's girlfriend so he goes go sit next to her and say 'hi'.

"You smell", she goes to say, without looking at him, before Liam can open his mouth, leaving him with wide doe eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Um, sorry", he starts, "I just went out for a jog and-"

"I know," she snapped. "Are your feet made of lead? It sounded like a rhinoceros was climbing the stairs."

Liam was starting to get annoyed. He hasn't said ten words to her and she's acting like she wants to snap his neck in two. "I'm sorry." He says despite all he wants to do is get back in his flat and whine about this to Zayn. "I'm Liam from 4C."

This time she sets down her phone and turns to look at Liam with an ice cold glare. Then she says firmly, "Fuck off."

Liam's tongue gets caught in his throat and he swallows hard. His eyes are probably bulging from their sockets and he's turning pink with embarrassment. 

Then a guy with blonde hair and Ray-bans comes up the stairs holding some coffee from the shop downstairs. He takes a look at Alex and Liam and immediately mirrors his embarrassment. The guy rushes to the grumpy girl and Liam prays for this guy's sorry ass. The girl looks awfully mean and the blonde guy looks so happy to see her. Liam nearly spits when he sees that she's suddenly on her feet, quickly pecks his lips and urgently grabs the coffee as if she was going to die if she doesn't intake the caffeine in the next minute. 

The guy turned to Liam and said, "I'm so sorry." And he did look really sorry. Liam didn't know why. "She's just really not a morning person." That's an understatement. "She didn't hurt you or anything, did she?"

"No- Not really," Liam was shocked. Was this girl some kind of psychopath that this guy is keeping in his flat? "Why, does she do that often?" Because if she does then Liam is going to drag Zayn by his neck out of this building and into another one on the other side of town. 

Liam must've gone really pale because the blonde guy started chuckling. "No, only on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I'm Niall, by the way. I used to live on your flat but I moved with her," he nodded to the girl who was peacefully drinking her coffee with her eyes closed as if she was thoroughly enjoying the cheap coffee from Fuller's like it was hand-brewed in Tuscany, "last week."

Liam blinked. So the people from 4A, the one Zayn said were Alex and Niall, weren't both guys. This girl was Alex. Not that its much precious information but he wanted to rush back home and tell Zayn.  
"I'm Liam, from 4B," he tried to sound cool and collected but inside he was squealing, "I live with Zayn, my friend from high school, who's currently unconscious in bed at the moment. 

Niall laughed. Like, a pure and loud laugh. Liam peeked to see if Alex would react the same but all she did was wrinkle her nose when she finished her coffee.

It was Liam's turn to be uncomfortable when he nodded and bade farewell, "So, I'll um- I'll get going." 

"Oh, sure." Niall smiled. "You need a shower, dude."

Liam would've found this offensive coming from someone else but Niall seemed like he was indifferent to such so he just waved it off and smiled. "See ya around." 

When he got into the flat Liam rushed into Zayn's room and jumped on the bed. He was sweaty and gross but he knew that would only get Zayn to get up faster.

"For fuck's sake, Liam. You stink!" He was right.

"I have something to tell you!" He insisted.

"Tell me later." Zayn dragged the sheet over his head and pushed Liam off the bed.

"It's about the neighbors," he persisted. "Alex is a chic! Do you not hear what I am telling you? Alex is a girl!" 

Zayn shot right up. "No fucking way."

"Get up! She's in the lobby right now!" Liam took hold of Zayn's wrist and dragged him out with him. Zayn was still shirtless, displaying his wide array of tattoos in bold black ink. It's not appealing for most people to have that many tattoos but Liam thinks its the coolest thing in the world. 

With much grunting and groaning and complaining about his wrist falling off, Zayn finally reached the lobby with Liam. To their surprise, Alex wasn't there. "I swear, she was right here with her room mate!" Liam pointed at the empty couch and started dragging Zayn to apartment 4A and knocked on the door before he could help himself. 

Niall answered the door. "Hey!" He was all smiles, just like a while ago. Apparently, that mean girl didn't suck away his happiness. "Liam, right?"

"Yeah," he panted, "this is Zayn," he nodded to the half-naked, bare foot boy beside him, "may we come inside."

Niall look surprised and confused but he obliged and went cleared the way for them. "Sure, 'course."

Their apartment did not look like a girl lived in it. There were various posters of superheroes Liam knew all the names to. He asked Niall where he got them. They were Alex's. Then there was a scene of Supernatural paused on their TV, an X-Box lying idly by the foot of it with tons of games scattered around it. Those were Alex's as well. 

"We were just here to say 'hi'." Zayn smiled, clearly uncomfortable that he is only wearing boxers. 

"Thanks, mate," he smiled then turned to the hallway similar to the one in Zayn and Liam's flat, "Alex, put some pants on we have company." Liam's cheeks burned. 

"See? Its not a girl." Zayn whispered a bit too loudly that Niall heard it.

"Oh, Alex? She's a girl, alright," Niall shook his head, "we get that confusion a lot." 

Sure enough a girl came walking out the room in the same shirt and an irritated look.

"Who is it?" there was no sign on her face that she recognized Liam from their encounter not three minutes ago. 

"Liam and Zayn from 4C. Came by to said 'hi'", Niall gestured the two of them to sit on the couch and they did so limpidly. Liam took note of the verdant fabric covering the thinning layer of cushion underneath him and implied that this couch must've been old. The girl sat across Zayn on the matching green armchair and he squirmed as she examined him in his baby blue boxers.

"I like your tattoos." She eyed the ink on Zayn's torso with more amusement than anything.

"Thanks, I designed some of them myself." Zayn's lips twisted into a very _Zayn_ smile and looked up at Alex.

Liam held his breath as Alex's face threatened to break into a grin. It didn't. 

Alex straightened up in her chair and leaned forward a little bit and Liam most certainly did not find the look on her face (eyes wide, brows high, mouth ajar with her lips quirking just a tiny bit and white teeth peeking out) adorable. Nope. Not even a little bit. She was a meanie.

"Which one's?" Her eyes darted to all of Zayn's tattoos and Liam was kind of regretting dragging Zayn with him half-naked.

"The ones here", he pointed to the one in his v-line (Liam tried to ignore the barely-there blush that crept up Alex's cheek which she thought no one noticed but he did), "and here." Zayn pointed to the bird in his arm. 

"Wicked." Alex noted. 

Liam raised an eyebrow. 

_Wicked?_ What was this? 1978? 

"'Got you lads some coffee. 'Sorry took so long, we're not used to, y'know, visitors and stuff so..." Niall came through the door with a paper tray in his hands and set it in the coffee table in front of them.

"You didn't have to," Liam immediately felt like he was starting to intrude Niall and Alex's morning. Here he was, sitting in their couch with a half-naked Zayn in tow with not so much as a proper introduction.

"'Already did so drink up", Niall doesn't seem to have any manners but Liam found it charming. So he and Zayn took a cup and mumbled a thanks. It was the same cheap coffee that Niall got Alex earlier. 

"So," Niall threw himself on the armchair with Alex still in it, she scowled for a second then rolled her eyes and went back to staring at Zayn (which may or may not be starting to may Liam feel uncomfortable), "what's your story?"

Zayn swallowed then rubbed his hands together, "Well, we used to live at the campus dormitory but we - well, _I_ didn't dig the overkill rules and regulations so we moved out." Alex looked at Zayn's face now, instead of his bare torso. Liam didn't want to comment on it.

What Zayn said was true, though. He and Liam were always getting into trouble for the simplest things. Like staying up past ten, smoking on campus grounds, making a bit too much noise, eating inside the dorm room, and y'know, setting the couch on fire. It was an accident, he swears. Zayn dropped his cigarette on the couch and it just blazed to life. He blames the poor ventilation.

"Alex and I go to Uni, too. How come we never see you guys?" Niall puzzled, his eyebrows drawn together. Not being one to stereotype -with Niall being obviously Irish and all- but Liam thought he looked like a leprechaun when he did this. Again, he decided not to comment on it.

"I have night classes. So does Liam." Zayn drawled.

It took a long time and a lot of begging to convince their mums into letting them take the night courses. It was so they could spend the rest of the day studying (watching Supernatural) and working (standing behind a counter for three hours and charming the female co-cashier into taking over his shift).

Liam is taking Psychology. Its not like its his life long dream or something. He just likes how the name sounds. _Psychology._ While Zayn is taking English Literature. Which also sounds pretty cool if you're conversing in a coffee shop with a guy who's wearing a scarf even though its a hundred degrees out. He would say, _Oh, I'm taking 'English Lit.'_ and then the guy would say something like cool, righteous, sick, far out, or _wicked._

"So, what? Are you guys like, dating, or something?" Niall threw the question out like it was something as general as 'Do you like pizza?' and Liam and Zayn choked. 

"Um, no. We don't- He's not- We're not- No." Liam stammered. "Not that there's anything wrong with that or anything but- _No_. That's just- No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Nope, no, no, no nononono, no."

Not that Liam is homophobic or something. He isn't. But Zayn is his best mate and they're basically brothers and - ew. He has nothing against gays because he's friends with a few guys who's into other guys and he founds it endearing, really, and he's got nothing against Zayn because he's _Zayn_ for crying out loud but just - _ew_

"Really? Nineteen no's?" He raised his eyebrows humorously at Liam and turned to Niall. "But yeah, no, that'd be defamatory." Zayn shudders, "Not to mention incest."

"Oh, just asking," Niall held up his hands and raised his eyebrows. "'Cause our friends from 4B are a gay couple."

"Yeah, nice to know." Liam smiled politely. 

"You lot could, y'know, have double dates or summin'" He pressed.

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary."

"Really, they're just across the hall. I could knock them up and they'd be here in two shakes of a rat's ass."

"No, Niall."

"I'd literally take ten steps and they're here."

"Niall."

"Alright, alright," He paused. "But seriously its no hassle I-"

"Niall!" Alex giggled and threw Niall off the armchair. She actually giggled. Alex whateverherlastnamewas giggled. Fucking shit. 


End file.
